


Hunter. That’s… Purple’s Hunter.

by Berlinghoff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Photobucket stole my pics, i will upload them to a different site once I know which one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berlinghoff/pseuds/Berlinghoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of wee!Teen Wolf character polymer clay dolls...puppets...thingies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scott McCall

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Stilinski Chessboard of The Supernatural and my own multi-fandom chess pieces I did a while back.
> 
> Once I gave up trying to decide who would be which piece (King, Queen, BISHOPS???) my life was so much less stressful.
> 
> Also, two characters are wearing purple, but neither is a hunter. Sorry.
> 
> This is a WiP. (Erica, Boyd, and Chris will be finished, I just don't know when, yet.)

[ ](http://s817.photobucket.com/user/B79_ART/media/Crafts/ScottMcCall_zpse727166e.jpg.html)


	2. Stiles Stilinski

[ ](http://s817.photobucket.com/user/B79_ART/media/Crafts/StilesStilinski_zpsedce6f00.jpg.html)


	3. Allison Argent

[ ](http://s817.photobucket.com/user/B79_ART/media/Crafts/AllisonArgent_zps54519946.jpg.html)


	4. Lydia Martin

[ ](http://s817.photobucket.com/user/B79_ART/media/Crafts/LydiaMartin_zps6f07c055.jpg.html)


	5. Derek Hale

[ ](http://s817.photobucket.com/user/B79_ART/media/Crafts/Derekhale_zps1b1c2304.jpg.html)


	6. Isaac Lahey

[ ](http://s817.photobucket.com/user/B79_ART/media/Crafts/IsaacLahey_zps085170b0.jpg.html)


	7. Kira Yukimura

[ ](http://s817.photobucket.com/user/B79_ART/media/Crafts/KiraYukimura_zpsbfcc1c76.jpg.html)


	8. Melissa McCall

[ ](http://s817.photobucket.com/user/B79_ART/media/Crafts/MelissaMcCall_zps16c184d6.jpg.html)


	9. Sheriff Stilinski

[ ](http://s817.photobucket.com/user/B79_ART/media/Crafts/PapaStilinski_zps4d0bba21.jpg.html)


	10. Peter Hale

[ ](http://s817.photobucket.com/user/B79_ART/media/Crafts/PeterHale_zps4bb1617c.jpg.html)


	11. Dr. Alan Deaton

[ ](http://s817.photobucket.com/user/B79_ART/media/Crafts/AlanDeaton_zps0eee0b90.jpg.html)


	12. Marin Morrell

[ ](http://s817.photobucket.com/user/B79_ART/media/Crafts/MarinMorell_zps1c2dcb36.jpg.html)


	13. The Darach

[ ](http://s817.photobucket.com/user/B79_ART/media/Crafts/Darach_zpsb1990dc8.jpg.html)

The happiest little darach in the dark druid order. You should get someone to take a look at those wounds, though.


End file.
